


Bended Knee and Trembling Wing

by neveralarch



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, EXTREMELY silly porn, M/M, POV Outsider, Public Sex, Reprogramming, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, himbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: "I have found my true calling as a servant to Starscream's greater brilliance and strength," said Megatron. "I am stepping down from my position and heralding Starscream as your new leader."Starscream has a scheme to take the leadership of the Decepticons by making Megatron and Soundwave his loyal servants. As usual for any Starscream scheme, it backfires.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 146





	Bended Knee and Trembling Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/yayAuri3/status/1233465344251121664) and written last night from like 10.30 pm to 12.30 am, sometimes you desperately want hypno/reprogramming fic and you are the only one who can provide.
> 
> This fic contains mind alteration leading to dubcon, but it's a silly pwp where everyone is having a good time. Please let me know if you need details.

When Scrapper got to the (unexpected, but apparently urgent) meeting in the Nemesis’ leaky conference room, the first thing he noticed was Starscream sitting at the head of the table, with Megatron on his right and Soundwave on his left. The second thing Scrapper noticed was Starscream's obscenely wide grin.

Scrapper sat down with his team and nudged Bonecrusher. “What’s going on?” he asked, and trusted that Bonecrusher would infer his actual question: why hasn’t Starscream gotten slagged for insolence?

“Dunno,” muttered Bonecrusher. “They were like that when we got here.”

Starscream was watching the door as the Decepticons trooped in. Megatron and Soundwave were watching Starscream. When Starscream leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, Scrapper swore that Megatron and Soundwave shifted forward to get a better angle on Starscream’s thighs.

"Everyone here?" purred Starscream, as the door shut behind Blitzwing. "Excellent. The mighty Lord Megatron has a little announcement to make."

"Yes," said Megatron. It was odd—he didn't look around the room as he usually did, fixing each soldier with his imperial glare. His optics were only for Starscream, and he spoke almost absently to the rest of them. "I have found my true calling as a servant to Starscream's greater brilliance and strength. I am stepping down from my position and heralding Starscream as your new leader."

Scrapper was glad that his visor and faceplate made him inscrutable. Half the room was open-mouthed with shock. Vortex had dropped the hyperblade he’d been sharpening on his own leg and was trying to tug it out of his armor without accidentally screaming.

"Soundwave concurs," said Soundwave, his own gaze locked on Starscream. "Starscream superior."

" _So_ superior," said Megatron. One of his hands reached out for Starscream's wing. "Perfect, beautiful, electrifying—"

Starscream flicked his wing out of Megatron's reach. "Thank you, Megatron. I am humbled to accept your resignation and your oath of fealty. I will _also_ be humbled to accept oaths from the rest of you."

An uproar. Motormaster and Astrotrain leapt to their feet, and a dozen other mechs reached for their blasters.

Starscream continued to grin. "Any mech who refuses to swear to me is _clearly_ a traitor to the Decepticon cause. How do we handle traitors, Megatron?"

Without looking away from Starscream, Megatron raised his cannon to face the room. The hum of a primed fusion cell was unmistakable. Motormaster and Astrotrain sat back down.

"I will, of course, listen to any reasonable objections," said Starscream. "Anyone? No? All right, Megatron, you can put the cannon down."

Scrapper relaxed a micron as Megatron powered down the fusion cell and lowered his arm. Megatron also reached for Starscream's wing again, and this time Starscream let him stroke it, looking indulgent with his victory.

"There's going to be some changes around here," said Starscream, patting Megatron’s arm. "I hope you're all ready to _win_ this war?"

A ragged cheer. Scrapper allowed himself a moment of optimism. Starscream was a half-decent strategist, when he put his mind to it. With a sensible raiding schedule, some alliances with the human nuclear powers, and a little less time spent on _schemes_ , maybe they could—

"First order of business," said Starscream, "my crown. I want the most precious metals and jewels you can find on this mudball, Scrapper, this is the Constructicons' highest priority."

"Yes, Lord Starscream," said Scrapper. So much for optimism.

"Second order," said Starscream, and then covered his mouth on a moan. "Megatron," he hissed, in what he likely thought was a whisper but was still easily audible to everyone in the room. "Those are sensitive!"

"They're wonderful," said Megatron, kneading at Starscream's wing flaps. "I want to taste them."

"Not _now_ ," snapped Starscream. "I'm trying to talk to the troops!"

"Mhm," hummed Megatron, and then tugged Starscream out of his chair and into Megatron's lap. Starscream tried to kick at him, and his talons left long furrows in the rusted steel of the table, but Megatron seemed determined to wrap his lips around Starscream's aileron. Starscream finally surrendered, leaning forward with his elbows on the conference table and his wings tilted back as Megatron made lewd slurping noises.

Mixmaster was radiating heat at Scrapper's side. Scrapper gave him a firm thwack on the back, and Mixmaster's fans rattled into life, dispersing the heat as they should.

"Second, hahh," said Starscream. "Second. Second orrrrder of. Business. I want a, ohhh, I want a statue."

Every optic was riveted to the display in front of them—Megatron's bent head, Starscream's arched back. Scrapper cleared his voice box. "A statue, Lord Starscream?"

"Of me," said Starscream. "Me, me, me, hnn. Yes." He shook his helm and seemed to regain control of himself, even as Megatron reached around to palm his cockpit. "Megatron and Soundwave at my feet, where they belong. Optimus Prime's severed helm in my hands. Perhaps a symbolic Cybertronian, swooning in my arms as he thanks me for—don't _stop_ , Megatron, why did you stop?"

Megatron patted Starscream's aft. "Open your panel."

"What?" shrieked Starscream. He tried to squirm away from Megatron again and failed, again. "We're in _public_!"

"I want to taste you inside," said Megatron. "Your armor tastes of the finest minerals. Your valve must be like the sweetest energon."

Starscream's biolights flared, and he bit his lip. Not the expression of someone who wanted to say no, if Scrapper was any judge. This was the face of someone who wanted to be persuaded.

"Please," said Megatron, his face crumpling with desperation as if he’d only now realized he might be denied. "Please, my lord. Please, I need to have you, I _need_ to please you. It’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted."

There was a little click that must have been Starscream's panel snapping open, because the next thing that happened was Megatron lifting Starscream's hips into the air and burying his face in Starscream's aft.

Starscream wailed, clawing at the table until the scratches shone bright against the rust. Everyone else looked around at each other, trying to figure out what in the pit they were supposed to do.

Soundwave wasn't looking at anyone for direction. Soundwave already had his spike out, so pressurized that it looked painful.

"Boss," whispered Bonecrusher, "can, uh, can I jerk myself off? Because—"

"Just do it under the table," murmured Scrapper. Starscream was shuddering his way through a very loud overload, and Megatron showed no signs of slowing down. Scrapper had no intention of letting his team distract from the show.

Soundwave seemed to have a different idea. He stood with his spike still stiff, and put his hand on Megatron's shoulder, gently pulling him away. Megatron reluctantly eased back, his face shining wet with Starscream's slick.

Starscream whined, his hand reaching for his own valve, but Soundwave hushed him and urged him up onto his elbows and knees on the conference table.

"Starscream indomitable," said Soundwave, as he guided his spike into Starscream's valve. "Starscream unparalleled," he said, as he put his hands on Starscream's hips. "Starscream... irresistible," he said, as he began pounding into Starscream with the force and tempo of a piledriver.

Starscream's wings flared as he yelped and swore and moaned. His optics were so bright they were probably obscuring his vision, rendering the whole room in splashes of color without the definition of shadow. Half the mechs in the room were now playing with their arrays, attention glued to the antics of high command. Scrapper kept his own panel locked, though it was difficult.

Megatron was running his fingers through the lubricant on his face and then sucking it off like it was a sticky oil treat. Yeah. Scrapper had to manually stop his panel from retracting with his thumb on the latch.

There was something going on here, besides Starscream's incoherent begging as he blew through a second overload. Megatron and Soundwave didn't bow down to Starscream, and they certainly didn't frag him on the conference table. Figuring out what, how, and why would put Scrapper and his team in a good starting position in the new world order, and Scrapper already had a lead.

Hook was looking guilty.

Scrapper eased himself out of his chair as Soundwave shoved deep into Starscream and crackled out a blistering overload. He pushed his way past the Long Haul and Scavenger, just as Megatron pushed past a recovering Soundwave and hilted his own spike in Starscream's valve with one long stroke. Starscream’s vocalizer was fizzing and popping with static, the noise barely covering the wet rhythm of Soundwave tugging his spike back into full pressurization.

Scrapper put his hand on Hook's shoulder. "What the frag did you do?"

Hook jumped, his hand flying away from his (closed) panel. "Nothing!"

"I'm not dumb," murmured Scrapper. "This isn't normal behavior."

Starscream was drooling on the table now, his cockpit scraping against the metal as Megatron used Starscream's wings to pull him back onto his spike. There was a muffled moan as Astrotrain clearly shot a load under the table and Blitzwing hissed and pulled his feet back under his chair

"Of course not." Hook drew his haughtiness around himself like a cloak. "One of Starscream's plots gone awry as usual, no doubt."

"Uhuh." Scrapper drummed his fingers against Hook's shoulder. "So Starscream will be the one to help you when it's time for someone to take the fall? I do my best to protect my team, Hook, but I can't do anything without info."

Hook swallowed. Soundwave had climbed up to kneel on the table and was feeding Starscream his spike, stroking the bulge it made in Starscream's cheek. It was a messy, unfocused blowjob, but Soundwave looked like Starscream could just spit on his spike and he’d be carried away with ecstasy. If Scrapper hadn’t already pegged this as crooked, that would’ve sealed the deal – he couldn’t imagine anyone letting their vulnerable bits near Starscream’s teeth without some kind of manipulation.

"I hardly did anything," said Hook, defensively. "Starscream programmed the new personality chips himself, I just—inserted them. During the last round of antivirals."

"Huh." Scrapper watched as Megatron slapped Starscream's aft hard, causing Starscream to jolt and both Soundwave and Megatron to moan. "Kinky fragger."

"I don't think he expected this," said Hook. "Everlasting devotion and worship, that's what he told me."

Megatron and Soundwave _did_ look devoted and worshipful. They just also looked like they wanted to fill Starscream's holding tanks with so much transfluid that he'd never need energon again.

"I thought," said Hook, "that under Starscream's leadership we might find greater success, both as a combiner unit and as a faction. If taking the initiative was a mistake…?"

"I would've made the same call," said Scrapper. "But run it by me next time, okay? I want to be in the loop. Now come on, our dear Lord Starscream looks occupied. I got some ideas of my own we can work on until he's... free."

It took some doing to pry the rest of the team out of there, what with Soundwave and Megatron trying to coax Starscream's valve open enough to fit both of their spikes. Long Haul _really_ wanted to know if they’d succeed. But Scrapper was determined. He didn't know how long they'd get before this whole thing blew up, and no one else seemed to be taking advantage of the opportunity. Well. Not in the way he meant, anyway.

He’d always wanted to build a rollercoaster. Soundwave kept saying it ‘didn’t serve the cause,’ but Soundwave currently had three fingers pressed tight against Megatron’s spike and what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt anyone.

In the end, they got two weeks before the personality chips fritzed out, leaving Megatron and Soundwave disoriented and Starscream babbling excuses. Two weeks of rollercoasters, Ferris wheels, and a couple death rays just to keep their hands in. All the glorious construction was only occasionally interrupted by a fluid-streaked Starscream stumbling out of his quarters and screeching something about needing more landing pads before one of his 'servants' arrived to bend him over the nearest handy surface and frag him back into a compliant moaning wreck of a mighty leader. Scrapper was pretty sure there wasn't a Decepticon on the planet who was happy about their little vacation coming to an end.

Even Megatron and Soundwave seemed disappointed. 

(Though not for long, if Scrapper was any judge. He made a note to do some work on the sound proofing in Starscream’s quarters the next time they had maintenance scheduled. Fun was fun, but it _echoed_.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, I'd love to hear it - or you can share on [twitter](https://twitter.com/neveralarch/status/1280624024457011200), [tumblr](https://neveralarch.tumblr.com/post/623021910447521792/bended-knee-and-trembling-wing-neveralarch-the), or [DW](https://neveralarch.dreamwidth.org/107904.html).


End file.
